Taking Voyager
by MuseandMe2
Summary: When Voyager is boarded by a terrorist group, the crew struggles to retake the ship while Janeway tries to survive the charming but deadly ring leader.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked up from his bridge console as Tom bounded out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. "Okay, the preparations are all set. The banquet room is decorated. All this party needs to get started is people."

"And its guest of honor," Harry said.

Janeway rose from her seat next to Chakotay. "It was a lovely idea to honor Neelix for all he's done for us. A party to thank him is long overdue."

"It was Kes' idea," Chakotay said. "We've just helped her implement it."

"And we've done a fine job of it too if I do say so myself," Tom said.

"He'll love it," Janeway said. "Are you missing out on a second career as a party planner, Mr. Paris?"

"Hey, I'm always up for a good time. Just ask Harry." Tom playfully punched Harry's shoulder.

Seven continued working and said, "This human propensity to celebrate irrelevance is disturbing. I do not see why we are honoring someone who has only performed their daily function. Is that not what is required of him on this vessel?"

"Don't worry, Seven," Tom said. "I'm already planning a ticker tape parade for you next week."

Seven scowled. "Don't bother, Mr. Paris. I do not need false praise."

"There is nothing false about thanking, Mr. Neelix, Seven," Janeway said as Belanna walked onto the bridge. "It's nice to do something unexpected and show a little gratitude towards those who help us get through our days."

"While you're studying human nature," Belanna said. "you might try it sometime."

"Lieutenant, is there a problem in engineering?" Chakotay asked.

"No, sir," Belanna answered.

Tom walked over and put an arm around her. "I asked Belanna to trade shifts so she could accompany us." Extending his arm, he said, "Shall we?"

Belanna gave him a look and walked away. "Captain, the Vizi Alliance has been provided with our course headings and warp speeds. They'll be expecting another posting in two hours."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We'll make sure they get it. Mr. Ayala?"

"Aye, Captain."

Two days ago, Voyager had entered a region of space controlled by a network of planets known as the Vizi Alliance. They had granted Voyager access through their territory on the condition that they were made aware of her headings at frequent intervals and contact was limited. Voyager complied by giving them their updates every few hours and suspending exploratory and sensor swaps.

The trip had been a pleasant one so far and the Vizi people seemed to be a hospitable but solitary society which Janeway and her crew respected. They were just as eager to move on towards home as they were to make welcome acquaintances in the Delta Quadrant. And this afternoon, they were making their own fun.

"Mr. Ayala, I don't expect this bridge duty to be very exciting. But call us if anything unexpected arises that you think we should know about."

Ayala nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Janeway nodded back. "Mr. Ayala, you have the bridge. All off duty personnel report to the banquet hall. Mr. Kim, will you find Mr. Neelix and have him report there? Tell him I need to see him right away."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said before bounding away to find the Talaxian.

While the rest of the group filed into the lift, Janeway noticed Seven was still at her station. "Seven, your shift has ended." Waving a hand towards the open lift door, she said, "Please join us."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"It can be."

"I see." Seven made a few more punches and then stepped back and dutifully placed herself on the lift. "I have complied."

Janeway exchanged a look with Chakotay who was doing his best to maintain his composure. "Thank you, Seven and try to have fun this afternoon. Just try."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand, Mr. Kim." Neelix hurried to keep pace with the ensign as they made their way down the hall. "If the Captain wanted a function in the banquet hall, she could have told me at the briefing this morning. I can handle all the arrangements for her. Have the Vizi officials finally agreed to come aboard?"

"I don't think that's what she has in mind, Mr. Neelix."

Neelix noticed the grin that hadn't left Harry's face. "Intriguing. Now why would the Captain summon me to the banquet hall if she wasn't planning on having a formal event?"

Harry stopped in front of the door. "Here we are."

Neelix put his hands on his chest. "Well, the event specialist has arrived. I'm sure I could whip up something fabulous for the Vizians. I have been playing around with a couple of recipes. The Captain will need my input for whatever menu she is planning. The Vizians will have a welcome like none other! People will talk about this for years to come!"

The door swished open and Harry let Neelix walk into the darkened room. He followed behind just as light illuminated the large group of Voyager crew members who yelled. "Surprise!"

Neelix jumped back as confetti, streamers, and balloons rained down from the ceiling. Harry clapped him on the back. "Welcome to your party, Neelix!"

"My, my party? A party for me?" He looked up at the bright red banner that read "Thank You Neelix". "But it's not my birthday." Guests descended upon long tables filled with food and drinks. The crew had decorated the room and themselves with party hats, boas, and the array of favors that had just blown through the crowd. They laughed and joked as they dusted each other off.

"Maestro!" Tom called. The Doctor, designated bartender, snapped his fingers and said, 'Computer, play program Party 12." Dance music quickly filled the room.

Kes ran up and hugged Neelix as Janeway and Chakotay followed. "It's a thank you party, Neelix. Thank you for all you've done for us. The crew is so grateful and they wanted to show you how much."

Neelix looked around the room as crew members waved and shouted their welcomes and thanks. His eyes grew damp as he said, "How nice of all of you. A thank you party. I had no idea there was such a thing."

"There is now," Chakotay said. "Kes planned it for you."

"With a lot of help," Kes said. She looked back at Tom who bowed and made a point to grab Belanna closer to him when Neelix's jealous gaze fell upon him.

Janeway grabbed Neelix and said, "Mr. Neelix, I can't tell you how fortunate this crew has been to have you along with us. You've made our days very special and only an extraordinary and unique person like you could accomplish that. I don't know that we could have come this far without you."

"Captain, I think for the first time in my life, I don't know what to say."

"Maybe we should capture this moment for posterity." Tuvok entered and acknowledged them with a nod.

"Tuvok, you made it!" Tom stepped up and placed a party hat on the Vulcan's head. "Glad you could celebrate with us."

The others stifled their giggles. "Is this decoration necessary for my participation in this event?"

"Yes, Tuvok it is," Tom said. "And I think we have one more party guest out of uniform." He stepped up to Seven who quickly grabbed Tom's hand in mid-air.

"Captain, is this also an order?" she asked.

Janeway swallowed her laughter and said, "I think you can skip this part, Seven, unless, of course, Mr. Neelix has an objection?"

"Objection? Oh no!" Neelix said. "Everyone should be as comfortable as I am right now. Your presence at this celebration of me is quite enough. Let's just see who has come to celebrate me. If you'll excuse us." Neelix stepped away with Kes and out into the crowd. "Crewman Christie, how nice of you to come to my party!"

Chakotay leaned over to Janeway. "I think he's gotten the hang of it."

Janeway watched Neelix mingle like a pro. "Indeed." Her eyes drifted to the view window where a small ship was passing. "Who's that?'

The room quieted a bit as everyone watched the small ship not much larger than a shuttle disappear and then reappear right next to Voyager's hull.

"I didn't realize the Vizi Alliance had cloaking capabilities," Chakotay said.

"I didn't realize we were expecting visitors." Janeway slapped her combadge but, before she could speak, Ayala's panicked voice came through.

"_Bridge to Captain Janeway! Captain Janeway, respond!"_

"Report, Mr. Ayala."

"_We've got trouble, Captain! And company!"_

The ship outside exploded and Voyager pitched sharply. Red alert sounded and "Intruder alert" warnings repeated on the comm.

Janeway nodded at Chakotay and the rest of her command team. "Let's go!"

Everyone stepped up to the door but it did not open. Janeway glanced at Chakotay who called, "Computer, release door." There was no response. "Computer!" Chakotay and Belanna went to the wall for the manual override controls. Weapons fire sounded and Chakotay jumped back with a cry as the discharge hit his hands.

The crew scattered and ducked as more weapons fire shot through the room. Only the Doctor remained standing, charges passing through his holographic body, as he took note of the injuries as they happened noting which ones he would need to attend to first.

Janeway dove and rolled to the wall to see if she could spot who was attacking. She put a hand against Chakotay who was cradling his burned wrist. "I'm okay," he said.

"I think it's coming from the back…," her voice faded as the charges suddenly ceased.

The room was quiet save for the moans and whispers of injured crew members scattered around the hall floor. Footsteps sounded and Janeway watched a pair of brown leather boots walk towards her. She looked up and into the face of an average size man dressed in casual pants and a loose shirt. He carried a rifle with an ammunition belt wound tight against his solid frame. A long knife hung from a second belt around his waist and Janeway saw a smaller one tucked in his boot. A scar marked his left cheek but his face was otherwise unblemished surrounded by thick wavy brown hair.

He loomed over her and kicked at her shoulder with the toe of his boot. Janeway grabbed it and took the knife. She held it up as she glared at him. He smiled as she tried to stand but he kicked her back. Chakotay lunged for him but stopped as soon as the rifle was placed against his chest.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." The man's ice blue eyes stared Chakotay down until he backed off and settled next to Janeway.

"Who are you and how did you get aboard my ship?" Janeway said. She tried to stand again until the rifle shifted in her direction.

"Sit, please, and make yourself comfortable. I'll answer all your questions. But first, I'll take that." He took the knife away from Janeway's hand. "I see you don't arm yourselves while you are safe and secure aboard ship. Maybe you should rethink that." He smiled at Janeway's cold stare. "My name is Ronan. I'm aboard your ship because I needed a change of scenery. That explosion you heard was my ship detonating as my friends and I left so we're going to need some new transport now. You'll do."

"This is not a passenger vessel, Mr. Ronan. How did you get here?"

"Cargo bays. Cargo bays and Vizian technology. You see the Vizi don't like outsiders. They are marvels at taking things they don't want seen out of the line of vision like places, things, people. It helps protect their sacred solitary privacy. I like my privacy too so I borrowed a few masquerade tricks from them and made sure when I move around that no one is really bothered by it."

"You're bothering me."

"Am I?" He looked around the room. "It looks like you were having a party. I didn't get my invitation." He turned back to her. "I don't like being ignored. How about you?"

"I didn't know the Vizi people were the partying type." Janeway watched as several other similarly dressed men entered and walked around the room. "We've invited your officials to come aboard. They have refused our attempts at any sort of cultural exchange. Have you changed their minds?"

Ronan flashed a quick grin. "I've changed mine. The others? Probably not. Most Vizians do not celebrate each other like you do. They prefer torture, exclusion, and banishment all in the name of propriety, appropriateness, and conformity."

"May I assume you're part of an organization that is looking to rectify that?"

Ronan pointed a finger at her. "You're a very smart woman and a very pretty one at that. What's your name?"

"Captain Kathryn Janeway and my ship has no quarrel with any Vizi organization. We are a neutral party only passing through your space on our way home. So, Mr. Ronan, I need you to apologize and leave my ship at once."

Ronan's laugh echoed through the large room. "You are not being very hospitable, Captain."

"Neither were you when you boarded my ship and shot my crew! Now get off! Go address your concerns with the appropriate Vizian channels. You'll find them more sympathetic to your cause. As a policy, we don't involve ourselves in outside affairs."

Ronan's face darkened. "You will. Your non-interference policy means nothing to me. You're not showing much respect towards me, Captain Kathryn Janeway. I don't like it."

"And I don't like my ship and crew being fired upon without just cause. Leave now and I'll forgo the apology."

Ronan studied her. "You like to negotiate. A real diplomat. You could be very useful to me. Yes, I like you. You're tough." His icy eyes met her darker ones. "You are not in control here anymore but you want to be. I like that. You've got guts, spirit, determination..." He knelt down and put his face in hers. "All the qualities I really like in a woman."

Chakotay's eyes flashed fire as he moved up to Ronan. "What exactly do you want from us?"

Ronan kept his eyes on Janeway who stared back, unflinching. "You and I could be good together." He ran a hand down her lower leg. "Maybe later, we'll find out."

"I think not," Janeway said. She kicked up between his legs but Ronan's hand shot out, blocking their kick. Holding her leg, he twisted it and watched pain spread across her face. She tried to pull back but he held tight.

Chakotay grabbed his arm but Ronan had enough leverage to let go and flip the rifle. He caught the butt against the side of Chakotay's head. Chakotay cried out as the gun connected with his temple and blood ran from the large gash in his skin.

Janeway pushed the rifle away as she demanded, "Stop it! We have no fight with you! Now what do you want from us?"

"You want me to promise to stop injuring your crew in exchange for something, Captain." He flicked a finger under her chin and said, "Be nice to me and I may give that idea some thought." He stood up and looked at the Doctor who was busy attending to the fallen crew members. Nodding his head, he said, "What is he?"

Janeway glanced over at him and took in the room fully for the first time. Her crew was spread out in groups around the floor. Mobile personnel surrounded their more severely injured mates. She noticed Tom next to her apparently uninjured sitting beside Belanna who looked ready to pounce on Ronan. Belanna looked at her for permission but Janeway gave her a frown and slight shake of the head.

She saw legs poking out behind them and spatters of green blood. "Tuvok," she murmured. Tom followed her gaze and immediately jumped back to attend to the Vulcan.

"Friend of yours?" Ronan said.

Janeway whirled around. "Yes, not that it matters!"

"Oh, we have an all life is precious kind of girl. My odds of survival just went way up, didn't they? My admiration of you grows ever stronger, Captain."

Janeway exhaled and looked at the other side. Neelix lay with a group of crew members trying to assist but appeared hampered by a leg wound. Kes was busy helping the Doctor who scurried from patient to patient trying to work as best he could with his limited supplies. As she observed the scene before her, there were two people she could not locate. Seven and Harry were nowhere to be found.

"Missing somebody?"

Janeway stared at Ronan again. "I won't know that until the Doctor examines everyone and reports on my casualties thanks to you. Allow me to take my wounded to sick bay."

"No." Ronan started to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Janeway called.

Ronan turned back. "I'm not going to repeat myself, Captain, so pay attention."

Janeway slowly stood up. She motioned Chakotay to stay down. "You have my attention, Ronan. You've had it ever since you and your friends started shooting. What do you want with it?"

Ronan caught her gesture toward Chakotay and smirked. "Looks like the lady doesn't want your protection. She can take care of herself?"

"You bet she can," Chakotay replied.

"Good. I like a challenge. You try and protect her again and that will be strike two against your life."

Janeway stepped up and said, "Don't threaten my crew. You speak to me. Now what do you want from us?"

Ronan hesitated. "Well, as pretty as you are, I'm afraid I may need you to die for me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Janeway said.

Ronan snickered. "You'll see. Oh and no heroics. The same way I made my ship explode…I can do the same to this one in a few seconds."

"I'll guess we'll have to be faster then."

Ronan considered her for a moment trying to decide if she was actually capable of it. He knew she was brave enough to try him. He walked away to consult with one of his men.

Chakotay rose and stood next to her. "Do you think he's bluffing?"

She folded her arms and said, "You tell me. Rebellion is your department, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Not this kind. We didn't take hostages and involve innocent people in our fight. Besides, it's been awhile."

"Well, brush up because we need help here." She scanned the room again. "Lots of it." She glanced down and asked, "How's your wrist?"

"I'll live."

"Have the Doctor check it. I need you at full strength."

Chakotay nodded and walked away. Ronan noticed and followed him.

Janeway knelt next to Tom who was busy attending to Tuvok who still lay unconscious. "How is he?"

Tom shook his head. "At first, I thought he took a direct hit to the head."

Janeway swallowed hard and watched Tom tear some table linens and wrap the strips around Tuvok's skull. "How…how bad?"

"Believe it or not, I think it's just a glancing blow. It looks worse than it is. Tuvok's got a pretty hard head. He'll come around in a minute or two. It's still pretty nasty though."

"Good job, Tom. I'll get the Doctor."

She started to stand but Belanna pulled her down. "Captain," she said. "What are we going to do about this Ronan guy?"

Janeway looked over at where he stood with Chakotay and the Doctor. "I'm open to suggestions. Do you have one, lieutenant?"

"I've got a count of sixteen of them compared to about fifty of us. "

Janeway nodded. 'Strength in numbers. One problem though. Ronan says he has Voyager rigged to explode if we try anything."

Belanna looked around. "Where?"

"We'll have to find out."

Belanna smiled and said, 'Well, he seems to like you."

Janeway shook her head. "That he does. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. In the meantime, spread the word and prep the able crew for a surprise of our own when needed."

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway stood up and walked over to where the Doctor, Chakotay, and Ronan were standing. She stopped along the way to check on her injured crew members, assess their readiness, and offer encouragement.

"Don't worry, Captain," Neelix said. "We'll be ready."

Janeway patted his cheek and said, "Get that leg wound attended to, Mr. Neelix. And I promise we'll have another party first thing with only invited guests." She reached the Doctor who was having an intense conversation with Ronan and said, "Report."

"Mainly minor injuries, Captain, but we do have three severe injuries that require surgical intervention." He nodded at Ronan. "This one is objecting to that type of life saving medical care."

"Is he? Perhaps he won't object when he's the one who needs it."

Ronan's eyes narrowed at her. "Making threats, Captain?"

Janeway ignored him and glanced at Chakotay's wrist. He wiggled his hand and looked at Ronan and said, "Good as new."

Ronan huffed as Janeway stepped up. "My people need medical attention and you are going to give it to them."

"You're a brave group. I think maybe you can tough it out. Besides, this thing, whatever he is, looks like he's got it handled."

"Thing?" the Doctor repeated.

Janeway put her hands on her hips and said, "The Doctor needs a proper medical facility. A banquet hall isn't it."

Ronan stepped closer to her. "You're not going out that door, Captain. You do and it's the last thing you'll ever do."

Janeway searched his eyes. "You've rigged our doors with explosives."

Ronan nodded. "I did say you were intelligent. Beautiful too." His finger stroked her cheek. Nodding to Chakotay, he said, "That's why this one got his hands burned."

Chakotay exhaled to control his anger. "Take your hands off of her."

Ronan gave a quick smile. "He likes you too."

Janeway swatted his hand away and said, "We don't have to go out those doors to get them to sickbay. We can transport them directly there. "

Ronan stepped back. "I'd like to see that."

"Belanna!" Janeway called. Belanna ran over as she beckoned the Doctor to her. "We are going to do a site to site to get you back to sick bay. Tell Belanna who goes and she'll do it. Take Tuvok with you."

Belanna nodded and went to the side panel as the Doctor and some crew members moved the three critical patients and Tuvok next to him.

Ronan grabbed Janeway around the neck and put the rifle to her side. Chakotay started to move but was immediately held back by two terrorists who wrenched his arms behind his back. He struggled to get free but was held tight.

"No tricks, Captain, or you and everyone else here will die."

Janeway tilted her head back to get some air. "I thought I was going to do that anyway, Mr. Ronan? Belanna, do it!"

Belanna punched the wall panel and the Doctor and his patients shimmered away.

Ronan released his hold on Janeway who stepped away from him, rubbing her neck. "Incredible," he said. "Another technology to add to my collection."

"Sorry," Janeway said. "but we don't share our technology."

Ronan winked. "You will. Among other things." He pushed the rifle against her chest again and said, "Tell your outside personnel that if they try and come in here like that, you're dead."

"I don't have to. Belanna, take the transporter off line."

"Captain?" Belanna said.

"Do it."

Belanna punched in a few codes and said, "Transporters off line."

Janeway slapped her combadge and said, "Janeway to the bridge."

"_Ayala here, Captain. It's good to hear your voice. We're working on getting you out."_

"Stop doing that, Mr. Ayala."

"_Captain?"_

"Mr. Ronan has the doors rigged to detonate if anyone attempts to open them. Inform security that option is off the table."

"_Aye, Captain."_

Janeway felt Ronan push the rifle further against her chest. "Transporters are also offline in this section, Mr. Ayala. Keep them that way until further notice."

Ronan stared at her and Janeway said, "You said you had an interest in using them in the future. They'll be available when you say you want them."

"_Captain?" Ayala said._

"Janeway out." She looked at Ronan and said, "Satisfied?"

"Not yet but I will be." He dropped the rifle and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and said, "You and I need some private time."

Chakotay jumped out of the grasp of the two men and took her other arm. He was quickly recaptured by the two men and pulled away. "Captain!" he called.

Janeway struggled against Ronan who lifted his rifle and aimed it at Chakotay. "No!" She hit the rifle upwards just as it discharged and the weapons fire hit the banner and scorched the ceiling. The sign burned and fluttered to the ground as it smoldered. She caught the gun as it came down and held it against Ronan. "Please," she begged. "Please don't do this. I'll go with you."

Ronan glared at Chakotay for a few seconds before he finally relaxed. "I would strongly suggest that you get your crew under control, Captain, or your Doctor is going to be a very busy man incinerating corpses."

"Understood." Janeway took her hands off the weapon. Turning to her crew, she said, "Everyone is to cooperate fully with these men. That's an order." She looked at Chakotay and then back to Ronan. "No one will cause you any further trouble."

"You're right. You won't." Yanking her to him, he pulled her back to the kitchen. Just before they disappeared from view, he stopped and turned around. "If her boyfriend or anyone else decides to disobey orders, shoot to kill, mates." He smiled down at Janeway and said, "The Captain and I are about to get better acquainted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and especially to those of you who have reviewed. I have gotten some of the nicest encouragement yet from you guys and it is deeply appreciated! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy reading my story.**

Tuvok's eyes opened and he saw the Doctor staring down at him. He recognized sick bay and felt a small ache in the side of his head.

The Doctor smiled. "Welcome back. I realize this is a rhetorical question for a Vulcan but how do you feel?"

Tuvok blinked. The last thing he remembered was Neelix's party and happy people, a hat and then screaming and weapons fire. His heart pounded as he tried to rise from the bed. "The Captain…"

The Doctor pushed him back down and waved a tricorder over him. "The Captain was fine last I saw her. I'm sure she is doing everything she can to keep herself and the others safe."

Tuvok shot up from the bed again. "The Captain requires our assistance. There was shooting..."

The Doctor pushed him down one more time and held him there as he completed the scan. "They've stopped." He read the diagnosis and said, "You have been returned to health, Mr. Tuvok. You may experience a slight headache over the next few days but otherwise you're fine."

Tuvok bristled under the Doctor's firm grip. "Since I have been pronounced fit, may I now rise and resume my responsibilities?"

"I don't see why not." The Doctor removed his hand and walked over to his office to call the bridge.

Tuvok sat up and put a hand to his head as he looked around. "Tuvok to Captain Janeway." There was no response. "Curious." He noticed the three other bio beds occupied with sedated crew members but the Captain was not among them. "Are these the only casualties from the incident, Doctor?"

"No, there are quite a few minor injuries in the hall that require attention but Ronan has disallowed any medical treatment beyond those who were most critical. He would have let you suffer and these three die had it not been for Captain Janeway. Unfortunately, I had to leave to come back here and perform their surgeries. I couldn't do what was needed at the time and now Ronan will not allow me back into the hall to treat the others."

"Ronan? The hall? Are you telling me, Doctor, that the situation has not been resolved?" He jumped down from the bed as Lieutenant Ayala walked in. "Lieutenant, report. Where is the Captain?"

"Yes, sir. I got down here as fast as I could." Ayala recounted the recent events for Tuvok including the command crew's current predicament with the Doctor adding minor details from his eyewitness account. "I've contacted the Vizi Alliance and let them know what we've encountered in their space. They have identified the group as Cadians. They originate from the third planet. Cadia joined the Alliance under great protest from its civilian population a few years ago. Those civilians didn't like their new Vizian status and took matters into their own hands and formed a resistance group called Spada. This group has been responsible for disrupting trade routes and several operations all in an effort to force the expulsion of Cadia from the Alliance. They want to live independently from the other planets. The founder of Spada was captured several months ago along with several of his high ranking leaders. Things have been quiet since then."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "I take it the men in the hall holding the Captain and others have since made a jail break?"

Ayala shook his head. "No. Those men that the Vizian authorities captured are still in custody. Ronan and the others are new to the Vizian officials. They are just as concerned as we are that the group has reformed."

"I highly doubt that, Lieutenant, since it is not they who are being shot at and held against their will."

"The Vizians want to come aboard and attempt their own rescue mission. They are anxious to take these men into custody and they have stressed their experience in dealing with them."

"For a society that craves privacy and non-interference, they are acting inappropriately. That will not happen," Tuvok said. "Voyager will remain under our command, namely mine, until Captain Janeway orders otherwise. Since she is not in a position to currently do so, please advise the Vizians that we do not require their assistance at this time but we would appreciate any insight into handling these men on our own."

"Yes, sir." Ayala walked out the door on his way back to the bridge.

The Doctor studied the Vulcan and said, "I suppose you have a plan of your own, Mr. Tuvok?"

"Indeed. First, we need to determine what type of explosive this Ronan and his men have placed aboard Voyager. Once we deactivate that, we can mount our own rescue mission."

"But Seven and Belanna are in the hall being detained."

"We have other crew members who are just as capable in doing their jobs, Doctor. They would not be aboard Voyager if they were not."

The Doctor huffed. "Yes, I'm sure they are relishing their presence here, Mr. Tuvok; both when they landed in the Delta Quadrant and as we speak."

Tuvok ignored his sarcasm. "Doctor, you will prepare sick bay for anticipatory mass casualties."

"How did I know that request was coming?" the Doctor murmured. He walked back to his office door. "I have already prepared sick bay in the event all resources were required. However, you understand that both my assistant and my medic are in that hall and may be part of that mass casualty list. If we do have a significant amount of injuries, I can't treat them all alone. I'll need help. Might I suggest that you also locate some additional fine crew members who can adequately treat their crew mates in the event of such an emergency?"

Tuvok nodded. "Of course. It will be done. We will send you anyone with biological expertise as well as surgical skills." He stepped away and walked towards the door.

"Surgical skills? Mr. Tuvok, I can not allow a member of this crew to operate on a living being without the proper medical training. It would be a violation of the medical oath and Starfleet regulations no matter how dire our circumstances may become."

Tuvok turned back. "Doctor, I was not anticipating those with surgical skills would be working on the living. I assume you would also need help in performing the necessary autopsies and burial preparations as well?"

The Doctor hesitated. "I think that is a responsibility that can be done at a later time. I understand Vulcans may be somewhat immune to that process compared to other species aboard ship. But, somehow, I don't think preparing your shipmates for their funerals would inspire much morale among the remaining crew."

Tuvok thought a minute and said, "As you wish. I'll prepare a cargo bay in the event it is required."

"I do hope that whatever plan you have, you will try and keep my time spent to a minimum?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tuvok said as he left the room to assume command.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronan dragged Janeway to the back kitchen. He wound around the shelves, stove, and storage cabinets and pulled her into a small pantry. He threw her up against the wall, stepped in, and shut the door. He walked over and cornered her.

Janeway looked up and met his hard stare. His eyes almost lacked pigment but there were definite hints of blue to lend them a tiny bit of warmth. She felt his hot breath on her face and watched as his hands came up to play with the loose tendrils that had escaped her tightly wound bun. She moved her head to escape his touch. The move angered him and he hit his fists into the wall behind her.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, it won't work," she said.

"Don't be so sure." He grabbed her hair from behind and pulled. Janeway let out a cry as he painfully wound his fingers through her hair. "I'm in control here, not you! When will you accept that, Captain?"

"_Tuvok to Captain Janeway."_

Janeway gasped to catch her breath to respond to Tuvok's call but Ronan leaned forward and shook his head. He grinned and pawed at her chest tearing the combadge from her uniform. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it away.

Janeway heard the metal clatter somewhere on the floor. She drew in a deep breath as Ronan relaxed his grip. As he did so, he pulled her hair down and let it fall around her face and shoulders. He smiled and stepped back, appraising her.

"You're very pretty. We don't have women on Cadia with your color eyes."

Janeway remained expressionless. "Cadia? Is that where you're from?"

Ronan hesitated and then said, "Yes."

"Is your planet part of the Vizi Alliance?

Ronan stiffened. "Yes, for now."

Janeway scanned his face. "Is that what you want? To break from the Alliance?"

Ronan smirked and dragged a finger across her cheek. "I thought you don't involve yourself in the affairs of others, Captain?"

She turned her cheek away. "You've made this my affair. I'm involved. I have a right to know why."

Ronan grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "No, you know what I want you to know."

She slid down to release the pressure from his hand. "Okay, I could help you though. Tell me what you need."

Ronan laughed. "Don't you think I recognize what you're doing? It won't work."

Janeway shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Ronan's face grew cold and he shoved her against the wall. "I don't like being toyed with, Captain!"

Janeway exhaled and pushed against his chest. "And I don't like being manhandled by a common thug!"

He laughed again. "You are so small." His eyes widened as he leaned close to her ear. "And if you think I am handling you rough now…Wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Tuvok's first order of business was to assemble leaders of the various security personnel in the briefing room. They discussed options and Tuvok decided to strategically place teams in and around the area in the event a rescue opportunity presented itself. He was about to encourage one.

"You're not going to wait them out, are you?" Ayala asked.

"Hardly," Tuvok said. "Since we have as yet been unable to detect or disarm the explosives, I will employ coercive methods to generate a peaceful solution."

"Such as?"

"Mr. Myers, adjust life support in the banquet room to thirty-eight degrees Celsius and cut power."

"Aye, sir," Myers responded. "Going to sweat them out, eh? You understand with the power cut to that area of the ship, the only way to open the doors will be…"

"…manually," Tuvok finished. "Take your teams to the holodeck. Prep them with forced entry drills. Rotate so there is area coverage at all times. I want to be certain every security person is aware of what needs to transpire as soon as we have our opportunity."

Ayala got to his feet. "If you don't mind some suggestions, Mr. Tuvok, I could also show them a few Maquis techniques that we used back in the day."

Tuvok cocked his head. "Were those Maquis techniques in accordance with Starfleet protocol, Mr. Ayala?"

Ayala shook his head. "No. That's why they worked." A few chuckles went through the group.

"May I remind you, Mr. Ayala, that you are not aboard a Maquis ship? And this is not a Maquis operation. You will relieve the current teams in thirty minutes and they will drill. Rotation is to be maintained at that interval until I command otherwise. Is that understood?"

Heads nodded among a chorus of "Aye, sir."

"Dismissed."

Chakotay sat down next to Belanna and Tom and wiped the blood off his hands and fingers. With the small regenerator and what little else they had in the med kit, he and the others had made due to assist Kes, Neelix, and the others in healing or at least alleviating most of the minor injuries. Chakotay truly welcomed the distraction from his thoughts which kept wandering to what may be happening in the back. The injuries he and the others could not attend to had been wrapped and prepped for the moment when he could get them to sick bay for proper medical treatment. They had managed to get everyone mobile again which was a good thing. Chakotay had a feeling they would all need their legs again before this was all over.

"What do you think he's doing to her in there?" Belanna said with a nod towards the kitchen.

Tom glanced at Chakotay's worried face and said, "I think maybe the question should be what is the Captain is doing to Ronan. She didn't look too pleased with him when she left."

Chakotay knew Tom was trying to lighten the mood and smiled. "Spoken from someone who's been in front of the Captain and his disciplinary report."

"Hey, what can I say? I try and keep life interesting for her," Tom said.

Belanna kicked her boot at the floor. "This is driving me insane sitting and doing nothing!"

"We're not doing nothing," Chakotay said. "We're strategizing. What do you think?"

Tom scanned the room and said, "It's more like what I don't see. Have either of you seen Harry or Seven?"

Belanna and Chakotay looked around.

"No," Belanna said.

"Maybe they got to the back with the Captain," Chakotay said.

Tom shook his head. "No. Seven would have flung Ronan out here by now if she was. Besides, Harry and Seven were by this door when everything went down. They were nowhere near that side of the room when everything started."

"Well, it's the only hidden space in here," Belanna said. "They have to be in this room."

Chakotay glanced at the door and said, "Do you think they got out before the shooting started? If they were by the door, they could have run out just in time."

"Not without blowing us all to bits if we believe Ronan," Tom said. He leaned forward. "If they have rigged Voyager, what kind of explosives do you think they could have used? Why didn't the bridge detect it?"

"The sensors may not be able to detect Vizian technology," Belanna said. "You heard Ronan. The whole Alliance is geared towards discreetness. It's not a big leap to think they have cloaking and other weapons that carry the same principle."

"They must have something that allows them to fly under our sensors," Tom said. "How else did they get on board without us knowing?"

"By distracting us with their ship," Chakotay said. "A little light show and then an explosion. They slip on board before we even have a chance to raise shields."

Tom sat back. "Old Maquis technique?"

Chakotay glanced at him. "Yes and I managed not to get caught executing it."

Tom grinned and shook his head. "Touche, Commander. But can they come on board and plant explosives in that short a period of time?"

"It can be done," Belanna said.

Tom bumped shoulders with Belanna. "I now regret that my time with the Maquis was cut short." I would have liked to have seen you in full on rebellion mode."

"You may get your chance, Starfleet." She glared at the men holding them until she caught sight of the panel that she had used to transport earlier. She nodded and said, "With that, I could find out what they've done and where."

Chakotay glanced at the man who was standing next to it. "We need to move over there and get rid of him."

"Well, let's go," Tom said. "Follow me." Standing up, he picked up the remnants of the med kit and helped Belanna up. They walked across the room towards the side panel. The man caught sight of their movement and clicked his rifle into position on them. Tom threw his hands up. "Whoa, just getting rid of a little biohazardous waste. I'm sure you don't want to be contaminated. There's no telling what you could pick up from the bodily fluids of unfamiliar species."

The tall blond man eyed him. "Where do you plan on putting that waste?"

Tom pointed to the panel. "Recycler. We can get rid of it in less than a nanosecond. Excuse us." Tom and Belanna started again but stopped as the man stepped in front of them.

He sneered and looked at Belanna. "It takes two people to throw out the trash on this vessel?"

"She's the engineer,' Tom said. "Not me. She operates the machinery. I just fly this thing."

"Then why do we need you over here at all?"

Tom gave the kit to Belanna and moved closer. "I guess you don't. I was just being chivalrous. That's a concept I bet you haven't heard about before."

The man smiled. "Sure I have." He flipped the gun up and caught Tom under the chin knocking him back.

Tom stumbled backwards and Belanna caught him with her arm. She steadied him as Tom cupped his chin, blood seeping through his fingers. She threw the med kit down and squared off with the man. "Why did you do that? He wasn't threatening you! He was trying to clean up the mess you and your friends have made."

"Pretty little spitfire, aren't you?" He raised the rifle again as Chakotay jumped up. The man faced Tom. "Nice. Your women are very different from Cadian woman."

"Cadia?" Tom said as he wiped the blood off his face. "Where's that?"

"Quiet, Kelvin!" One of the other men shook his head at Belanna's opponent and he stepped back from her. Kelvin pushed the rifle at her and said, "Go sit back down and take him with you."

Belanna smoldered. She tried to decide which move would take him down the fastest but, before she could execute it, she heard Chakotay's voice call her back. "Belanna, come here. That's an order."

Kelvin sneered at her and Belanna bared her teeth. It took every bit of her human side to keep her Klingon blood in check but she finally managed to relax her body. She bent down and picked up the med kit. Slamming it against the gun, she said, "Can I throw this away or not?"

Kelvin smiled. "No."

Belanna considered decking him and smashing him to the floor to the point where no med kit would help him but heard Chakotay call her back one more time.

Tom took the med kit out of her hand and said, "Never mind. I need it now. I guess we'll keep it after all since the bloodshed is continuing." He took Belanna by the elbow and pulled her away.

"Nice try," Chakotay said when they arrived back. "We'll think of another way."

"There are plenty of people in here who can operate that panel," Tom said.

Chakotay nodded. "I'll check on everyone again. Let them know, if they have the opportunity to get to it…."

A rifle blast echoed through the room and everyone jumped. Kelvin stood by the burned out panel grinning. "Am I correct in assuming this can do more than dispose of your trash?"

"Yes," Chakotay said. "It could have also gotten you off this ship. You just killed your best escape route."

"Did I?" Kelvin said. "Why don't I believe a word out of your filthy mouth?"

Ronan reappeared with Janeway beside him. Chakotay noticed her hair had been undone but her uniform was intact and he didn't see any visible signs of bruising or cuts. She looked over at him and gave him a slight shake of her head.

"What was that?" Ronan demanded.

"I was just relieving our guests of their fascination with this panel," Kelvin said.

Janeway put her head down and Ronan noticed. He pulled her to him and said, "Disappointed? It's time you and I had a meaningful discussion."

She lifted her chin and said, "I thought that's what you and I were doing before we were so rudely interrupted by his trigger finger."

Ronan scowled and pushed her back behind him. He looked at Kelvin and said, "The next time you shoot, make sure you kill one of them too. There are plenty of hostages here and I have a feeling the Captain is going to be difficult."

Kelvin nodded. "Yes, sir." He eyed Tom again and said, "It would be my pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

Tuvok sat in the ready room and peered at the view screen. It had taken several attempts but he finally found a high ranking Vizi official willing to talk to him candidly about Voyager's current crisis.

"This is unacceptable," the official said. "Spada has been disbanded. We have imprisoned their leaders. They must not be allowed to reform."

Tuvok cocked his head. "It appears they have reformed aboard this vessel. That is also unacceptable."

"Agreed."

Tuvok leaned forward. "I need to know the basic schematics of your weapons technology so we may attempt to disarm whatever explosive material these Spada members have placed on board. Once that is done, our security teams can bring this to an end and Voyager can continue her journey."

The Vizi official shook his head. "We cannot share our interplanetary defense technology. Allowing you to access that information would leave the Alliance vulnerable."

"But we do not pose a threat to the Alliance. You agreed to give Voyager secure passage through your space. You have breached this agreement since it is your citizens who are now the aggressive party. The lives of this crew are at stake. We need that information to rescue them."

"It would be suicide to allow anyone other than Alliance members to have information on how to infiltrate our defenses. If Voyager is captured and that information is acquired it would be a death sentence to us."

Tuvok put a finger against his forehead. "As opposed to the one this crew is currently facing? That is an unlikely scenario. Since you refuse to give us what we need, what then, may I ask, are you willing to do to help rectify this situation?"

"Our battle fleet will arrive in hour. We will board your vessel, neutralize the arms and take the rebels into custody. Prepare for our ships to approach and our task teams will take control of the situation."

Tuvok sat up straight. "I am afraid I can not permit you to board Voyager without an exchange of appropriate information. You are equally unfamiliar with our ship and your efforts may detonate the Spada explosives unintentionally or cause irreparable harm to this vessel. If you will not work together with us, we will have to resolve the situation on our own."

"That, Mr. Tuvok, is not an option. It is imperative that the Spada are caught and returned to us. To not do so would encourage more displays of aggression towards our people."

"At this time, the display of aggression has been made towards my people, not the Alliance. As a matter of policy, we will hand over any Spada personnel who remain after the situation is resolved by us."

"Unacceptable, Mr. Tuvok. You are in our space. You must submit to our law. Prepare for our battle fleet to arrive."

Tuvok cocked an eyebrow as he said, "I do not recognize a need to yield to your authority in this matter. Voyager may be in your space but she is a sovereign vessel. It is your citizens who boarded without permission and we have quite enough of them without adding to the population. Any attempt to do this on your part will be viewed as a hostile act. I respectfully request that you do not force us to add to our security measures at this time."

"Denied. Our Vizian fleet will be there in one hour. Cooperate or Voyager's crew will be deemed associates of Spada and dealt with accordingly. One hour, Mr. Tuvok. One hour."


	8. Chapter 8

Ronan pulled Janeway back into the kitchen and put his rifle on the counter. He yanked a chair over in front of the stove. His skin felt hot and itchy and moisture began to appear on his brow. He ran his hand across his sweaty face and pushed her down to the seat. He noticed her rub the back of her neck and take a deep breath.

"What's wrong with your life support?" he asked.

Janeway shrugged. "We're not normally in this room. We conserve our energy stores by rotating our energy usage from deck to deck."

Ronan grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her face to his. "Call your bridge and tell them to rotate it back."

The corners of her mouth twitched as she said, "I can't. You ripped off my communicator and threw it away, remember?"

Ronan grabbed her other sleeve and shook her with a fierce growl. She fought back and kicked his shin with her boot forcing him back. She stood up and challenged him.

Ronan gave her an evil grin and then backhanded her with his hand. She fell to the floor and rubbed her cheek. "Don't speak to me like that, ever!" he said. He leaned down and hauled her up from the floor, placing her back in the chair. He knelt in front of her and put his hands on either side to keep her close and confined. "Now, if you value the lives of your crew, I want to know everything about this vessel."

Janeway shook the hair out of her face and smoothed her swollen cheek. "I don't have to tell you. It's all right there in the computer. All you have to do is pull the files and read it for yourself."

"And where do I access this computer?"

Janeway took a deep breath. "It was out in the banquet room on the wall. It's still smoking probably at this point. To access another, we'd have to leave and you don't recommend that."

"You try my patience, woman." He moved closer to her. He watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. He wiped it away with a finger. His eyes swept down her body and he carefully took her hand and moved it away from her face. He brushed across her reddened cheek and felt her flinch under his touch.

His hand moved to her chest and he found the zipper of her outer jacket. He stared into her eyes as he slowly lowered the fastener and unhooked it. To her credit, she didn't try to stop him. Her gray underclothing was damp as he removed the jacket and slid it from her small frame. His hands swept up and down her bare arms as he said, "Your skin is so pale. Your eyes have color but your skin does not. You are a very curious species."

She fixed him with a cold stare. "Are you done?"

He smiled. "Do you want me to be?"

Janeway held his icy eyes for a moment before she said, "No one has ever appreciated you before, have they?"

His hands swept across her collarbone. "You will appreciate me just as I'm appreciating you."

"Your curiosity shows great intelligence."

"Don't play mind games with me, Captain."

"Kathryn." Ronan's eyes narrowed. "You asked me what my name was before. It's Kathryn. And since you've relieved me of my command, you may as well call me that."

Ronan studied her a moment. "A small victory. Since you've gotten comfortable, why were your shipmates trying to get to that panel?"

"They were looking for a way to escape. Not everyone is enjoying your company as much as I am. I take it your men are not as personable as you?"

"How could they have escaped using that panel?"

"Transporters. They could have brought them online and beamed us out just like the injured crewmen who were taken away."

Ronan looked at her. "You said I could do that at any time. Your bridge people can do it now?"

"Yes, they can. Are you ready to leave?"

Ronan laughed. "No, but I want to be certain you don't disappear on me." His hands kept sweeping across her upper body.

"They won't. They won't because they don't want you to harm us. There's a number of things they could have done by now but they haven't. They respect you. Doesn't that show you we're willing to help you and end all this?"

Ronan's hands crept up to her neck. His fingers encircled it as he said, "I told you before that I need you to die."

Janeway threw her head back a bit to shake off his grip. "You told me you wanted Cadia free of the Alliance. Killing me or my crew won't help you. We're strangers here. No one cares if you murder us. No one will miss us. You'll gain a handful of recruits but that's about it. There is no gain to what you're doing."

He smiled. "Really?" His hands gripped her throat and she choked. "You're playing with me, Captain. I don't like it!"

Janeway choked and pawed at his grip. She drew in a deep breath as his fingers relaxed and she rubbed at the fingerprints on her skin. "Ronan, I'm from a planet called Earth. It has been threatened many times, most recently by the Borg. I didn't want to be assimilated into their culture anymore than it appears you and the other Cadians want to be ruled over by the Vizians. I fought back against the Borg just like you're doing against the Alliance."

Ronan kicked her chair and she grabbed at the seat to steady herself. "Borg. You hate the Borg? You are a liar! I believe nothing that comes out of your mouth!" He stalked the room and exhaled blowing out his anger. He pulled his shirt, damp with sweat away from his chest as he whirled and grabbed her long hair. He pulled her from the chair and placed her in front of his body. Picking up his rifle, he slung it over his shoulder and loosed her hair to encircle her waist and hold her tight to him. "You hate the Borg, Captain? You want to help me? You are a liar!"

"I am not lying to you."

Ronan squeezed her and said, "Really? If the Borg are your enemy then let's see you explain this!"

He forced her across the kitchen to the cooler and pulled open the door. Janeway gasped with cold that burned her hot skin until the foggy air cleared out and dispersed around them. When it did, there, hanging in front of her were the bodies of Harry and Seven of Nine. They had been placed on hooks, eyes closed, their skin covered by frost and ice. Ronan threw her across the room into Seven's ice cold body.

"Seven," she whispered. Janeway's bare arms prickled painfully and numbness shot through her as she came into contact with Seven's stiff, frozen body. She glanced over at Harry. His young, boyish face would have looked like he was just sleeping had it not been for the ice crystals and frost blurring his features. She raised a finger to touch his face. Her skin froze instantly to his and she yanked it back painfully. Turning to Ronan in a rage, she said, "Why? Why did you do this? They were no threat to you!"

Ronan smiled as he stood outside the doorway, the cold air cooling his overheated skin. "I thought you said the Borg threatened your home, Captain? You had to fight back. Kill them. Defend yourself. Just…like…me."

Janeway ran to him and pounded against his chest. "Seven was no longer Borg! She had reclaimed her humanity! She was coming back to herself and you killed her! For what? Because she fought back when you opened fire on her?"

Ronan grabbed her flailing arms and held her in place. "I learned long ago to shoot on sight before they can adapt to weapons. I hate Borgs! I can tell by the metal all over her face that she's no other species than Borg."

Janeway struggled in his grip. "Why Harry? Why did you have to kill a young man? He's obviously not Borg."

Ronan pulled her out of the doorway and slammed the door shut. "Kid got in the way of the line of fire. It happens. Kind of like it will with you if you don't settle down."

Janeway stopped and stood still. She felt Ronan's hold relax and pulled out of his grip. She looked at him, wiped her cold nose, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

Janeway went to the chair and sat down. She took a deep breath and said, "This is over. You win. Voyager is not that far from the Vizi border. We can run to open space and clear Vizi territory in a matter of minutes by jumping to warp. The Alliance won't like it but we'll be out of their jurisdiction."

"Well that doesn't help me," Ronan said. "My fight is within Vizi borders."

She rubbed her arms to settle the goose bumps. "We have shuttles. They are about the size of the ship you lost. I'll give you one. They have all of our technology including the transporter and a replicator. You and your men can take it and leave here once we get to open space. It has shielding that, from what we've been able to discern with our limited scans, would be effective in protecting you from the Vizian's offensive capabilities. We'll prep it and you and your men can go anywhere you want to go. Return and fight. Leave and live a longer life. I don't care. If you let my people go now and return me to the bridge, I'll make the preparations and you'll be ready to go in less than an hour."

Ronan eyed her and walked over. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the sudden change of attitude? What happened to non-interference and technology sharing? You were as bad as the Alliance."

She sniffed and looked down at the floor. She folded her arms into her chest. "I don't want any more of my people to die," she said softly. She looked up and said, "This is your fight, Ronan, not ours. We only want to go back home and determine our own lives, just like you. Surely, we can agree on that. Killing each other isn't going to achieve your goals or mine. Let's just cut our losses and move forward."

Ronan fondled his rifle. "And pick up your lofty principles on the other side of the border, I'll bet. What's to stop you from killing us if I let you out of here?"

"What's to stop you from killing us once you've taken off? You've rigged my ship to explode. I expect you will transmit instructions on how to disarm your explosives once you are clear of Voyager and on your way."

Ronan took a few steps. He wiped the sweat that had returned to his brow with his forearm.

Janeway watched him and said, "You're accomplishing nothing by holding us, Ronan. We can't do any more for you than that. You wanted attention and supplies and weapons. You have them now. Take it. It won't get any better than this."

Ronan slowly nodded. "Deal. But you order everything from here. You stay with me until we're gone. If anyone tries anything, you're dead and this room blows apart. And a ship without its captain and a big hole in it usually doesn't go very far, now does it?"

"I'll need to be on the bridge to carry it out properly, Ronan."

Ronan stood over her and said, "From what I've seen, you and your people can do a lot just in this room. If you can make people disappear, you can have those bridge people handle the details. Flying a ship fast isn't hard and preparing a small shuttle shouldn't be a huge task either. You want this deal? Make it happen, now."

A loud boom sounded and Voyager lurched, knocking Janeway out of her chair. Ronan stumbled back, catching himself on the stove. "What the hell?" he said.

He ran out of the kitchen into the banquet hall. Outside the window, the Vizi fleet approached Voyager, weapons flaring. His men looked at him and he looked back at Janeway as she also ran out of the kitchen and saw the fire fight outside. He leveled the rifle at her and shouted, "You liar! You planned all along to turn us over to them! That will never happen! Never!"

Janeway heard someone yell and then felt herself falling before searing pain from weapons fire engulfed her face and turned her world black.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuvok sat in the captain's chair watching the view screen. "Fire!"

Voyager let loose a volley of phasers against the Vizian ships. They returned fire but their discharges bounced off of Voyager's shields.

"They are retreating, sir," the tactical officer said. "Holding position just off the port bow."

"Keep them there," Tuvok said. "Damage report?"

"None, sir. Voyager is intact but we have weapons fire in the hostage area."

Chakotay saw Ronan level his rifle at the Captain and immediately jumped up and ran for her. He tackled her body and felt the heat from the weapon's discharge as it passed. He landed hard on the floor almost on top of her and smelled the smoke.

The room broke into chaos as crew members took the opportunity to overwhelm their hostage takers. More weapons discharged as the crew successfully fought and disarmed the small group of men. They pinned them to the floor and wrapped them up tight in secure holds as Ronan rushed over to where Chakotay and Janeway lie.

Chakotay covered her limp body to protect her from the collateral damage going on around them. As the room settled and the crew gained control, he rose and brushed her hair away from her face. He saw an angry burn spread across the side of her face where the rifle fire had skimmed her cheek and noticed bruising around her neck. His anger flared as she stirred as he held her in his arms and softly called her name. Suddenly, he felt the barrel of a rifle in the back of his head and froze. He instinctively pulled her to his chest and tried to cover her once again.

"Your crew lets my men go or you die," Ronan said. "Listen up, everyone! Release my men or your officer here dies."

Tom and Belanna held the struggling Kelvin down between them. They exchanged glances and Belanna shook her head and tightened her grip. Tom scanned the room and saw everyone's attention on him. As the highest ranking officer not in imminent danger, he knew he'd have to be the one to make the call. Without back up, he also knew he didn't have a choice. He gave Belanna one last glance as he stood up and said, "If you do kill him, you'll die next."

Crewman with rifles aimed in his direction but Ronan flexed his fingers on his trigger and re-aimed. "As you wish."

"Wait!" Tom called.

Ronan relaxed and grinned. "Second thoughts?"

"Tom, no!" Belanna said softly. "We've got them!"

"At the price of Chakotay's life?" He stepped back from Kelvin and addressed the crew. "Release your men. That's an order."

Kelvin tried to rise and throw Belanna but she held him down tight and glared at him. The rest of the crew also hesitated but slowly let their captives loose. Rifles exchanged hands again until Ronan's men were once again armed. The crew settled back down to the floor. Tom pulled Belanna back and she shoved Kelvin as she got up. He shoved her back down to the ground and Tom's fists clenched but he held back. Kelvin acknowledged his restraint and laughed.

"Kelvin," Ronan said as he moved his own rifle from Chakotay's head. "Go find another group. I don't need any further trouble."

Kelvin scowled but exchanged places with one of his fellow comrades. "I could just save you a lot of trouble and take them out now," he said. "Just like I did with that Borg woman and the kid."

A gasp went through the crowd and Belanna saw Tom's look of shock and anguish. She pulled him down to her and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Harry," he said quietly.

"You'll do nothing unless I tell you to," Ronan said. He turned his attention back to Chakotay. "Get up."

Chakotay cradled the Captain in his arms. He knelt and lifted her up as he stood to face Ronan.

Ronan watched as she began to regain consciousness. Her blue eyes fluttered open to look at him. He smiled and said, "You're lucky, Captain. I usually don't miss."

Janeway's head pounded and she felt disoriented. She lifted a hand to her burning face but was stopped by Chakotay's voice. "Don't touch, Captain. You'll infect it and make it harder to treat." He watched her drop her hand and then looked back at Ronan. "She needs to go to sick bay."

Ronan swung his rifle around and put his hands on his hips. "Request denied. Besides," he nodded towards the burned panel. "You have no way to get there with those fancy transporters of yours. You should have behaved yourselves earlier. Now go sit down."

Chakotay hesitated before pulling Janeway to his chest and walking over to where Tom and Belanna sat. He knelt down and Belanna helped lay the captain on the floor. Tom blinked to clear his watery eyes and scrambled to round up the remnants of the med kit. With the little bit he had left, he managed to at least make her more comfortable for the time being.

Chakotay leaned over her and whispered, "You'll be fine, Captain. We'll get you out of here as soon as we can. I promise."

Janeway gave a tired smile and took his hand in hers. "I haven't been relieved of duty yet, Commander. There's no doctor here to do that."

He grinned and said, "Then consider this a mutiny because you are in no condition to keep going."

"I beg your pardon? You're creating another security issue on my ship?" she said. "I think I have my hands full today." She tried to sit up but Chakotay pushed her down.

"You can beg another time. Right now, rest." With a sigh, she laid back and closed her eyes. Chakotay turned to Tom. "Thank you."

Tom busied himself with putting the med kit back together. "Don't mention it. I couldn't save two other people today. At least I saved you. Seems to be a habit."

Chakotay grabbed his arm. "There was nothing any of us could have done to save Harry and Seven. They hit us too fast."

Tom brushed him off. "Yeah, stuff happens in this life and I choose it, I guess." He slammed the box shut and sat on it. He turned around and gazed out the window.

Belanna gave Chakotay a sympathetic look as he turned back to attend to Janeway. She reached out to stroke Tom's back but thought better of it and let her arm drop. Instead, she just moved to sit beside him and watched the stars with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ayala rushed onto the bridge and held up a padd. "Tuvok," he said. "I've got it!"

Tuvok turned in the command chair. "Whatever you possess must be a matter of great importance since you obviously lack the proper address and decorum for this ship."

"You bet it is." Ayala walked down to where Tuvok sat. "I know why we haven't been able to detect the Spada explosives. They're phased."

Tuvok took the padd from him and read the data. He glanced up and said, "Are you certain this is the correct frequency? There can not be any margin of error if we attempt to reveal phased weaponry."

Ayala nodded. "I'm sure. Just have to fire a phaser and the circuitry will be right in front of us, ready to disarm."

"If you are wrong, you will blow this ship and everyone on it into space."

Ayala braced himself and folded his arms. "That everyone includes me, sir. I don't want to die today. You think because I didn't graduate from your fancy academy that I can't disarm explosives or work with phase shifts? You were there with us in the Maquis. You know what I can do."

"Yes, and I also know that the interphase weaponry that Maquis experimented with was never implemented because of the obvious issues with stability."

Ayala took the padd from Tuvok. "I'm not creating the weapons, sir. I'm disarming them."

"And you believe you have the appropriate knowledge to bring the weapons into our reality and do that without having been involved in the creation of them?"

Ayala fixed him with a hard stare. "Scientific principles don't change in the Delta quadrant, Mr. Tuvok. Can I create the devices? No, I can't. Can I reveal them, disarm them, and get rid of the nasty things? You bet I can, especially when my life and a lot of other people's lives are at stake." He relaxed his posture and said, "I just need your permission to try, sir."

Tuvok cocked a brow. "You must do more than try, Mr. Ayala. You must do."

"Sir," the tactical officer looked up from his console. "I've inputted the frequency from Lt. Ayala's data. We're detecting multiple explosive devices in that area of the ship. He's right. They are phased just below what our sensors normally scan for."

Ayala grinned as Tuvok looked at his side computer to verify the report. "Can I end this for you now, Mr. Tuvok, or not? You can take the credit."

Tuvok considered the screen for a moment before saying, "It's not a matter of credit, Lieutenant. That implies an emotional payoff of which I am not capable of desiring. Mr. Barnes, notify sick bay to prepare for casualties. I want the security teams prepped and ready for entry at your signal, Mr. Ayala. When the explosives are safely disarmed, we will achieve entry and take the Spada rebels into custody."

Ayala clapped his hands together and said, "Aye, sir!" He ran up the steps as Tuvok called him back.

"Mr. Ayala, should your efforts prove to be unsuccessful, it is unlikely I will have the chance to commend you for your work. So, I shall do so now."

"Thanks." He grinned. "And, let me say that I always knew you had a little Maquis in you, Tuvok. You were too good a spy not to have a little bit of rebellion in you."

"Indeed. I hope our mutual civil disobedience does not prove to be our undoing. Dismissed."


	11. Chapter 11

Ayala nodded at the security teams crouched in the hallway outside the banquet room. He took a phaser, adjusted it and took a deep breath. He fired and swept the beam across the wall and doors. Tiny blinking devices with wires appeared along Voyager's interior.

"Let's get this cleaned up." He waved in a few other security personnel and they set to work disarming the devices.

Inside, Kes shivered despite Neelix's warm embrace. "Neelix," she said. "Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?"

"Of course, sweeting," he replied. "There are security teams just waiting for a moment to charge in and rescue us. Voyager's crew has never let us down before." He patted her shoulder.

"This is all my fault," she said. "This party was my idea." She looked up at Neelix and said, "Seven and Harry died because of me."

Neelix shook his head. "You did a good thing. You had no idea this was going to happen, did you?"

Kes shook her head and wiped a tear away. "Of course not."

Neelix squeezed her tight. "There, you see. The only ones at fault here are these tyrants. They are the ones to blame. Never you."

Kes smiled in spite of her tears and said, "I promise the next time I throw you a party I'll make sure they're not invited."

"That would be wise," Neelix said. "They've provided enough excitement for my lifetime, thank you. I am more than willing for them to move on and entertain elsewhere."

Kes looked over at Chakotay and the others. "Do you think the Captain is okay?"

Neelix glanced back and said, "I'm sure she is being well taken care of."

Kes nodded. "Tom is a good medic. How's your leg?"

"I'll live," Neelix said. After a moment, he said, "Maybe you should check on her. You've worked with the Doctor more than Tom."

Kes sat up straight. "I should." She started to stand and drew the attention of her guard. "I just want to go over and check on the Captain. I assist the Doctor. Maybe I can help her."

The guard glanced at Ronan who shook his head. He nodded and said to Kes, "You're not going anywhere. Sit."

"But I…"

"Sit!"

Neelix pulled Kes down to him and held her against him again. "You don't have to yell. She was just trying to help."

Chakotay looked over at the commotion and saw Kes sink back down into Neelix's arms. The noise also roused Tom and he turned back around with Belanna. He glanced at the Captain and checked her vitals again. "She's holding her own," he said.

"Thanks," Chakotay said. Tom sat back and stared off again.

"What are we going to do now?" Belanna said.

Chakotay scanned the room. "We can try and overpower them again. We'll just have to make sure Ronan is contained as well. Obviously, we can do it. The crew's ready for it. Once we have the men down we can communicate with the bridge and have them beam us out. We'll figure out the explosives later."

"We'll need to keep at least one of them alive to show us how to disarm whatever they've done just in case. We might need their help to undo it." She looked around. "We need a distraction. A big one like before."

"I'll take Ronan when we get it," Chakotay said. "Any suggestions?"

Muffled yells sounded outside the room and Chakotay recognized the sound manual override being worked on. The door burst open and weapons fire from Voyager's security personnel filled the room. A few guards fell immediately as the crew inside again overtook their attackers with the help of the security teams this time.

Chakotay saw Ronan dash for the kitchen. "Tom, take care of the Captain." He chased Ronan into the back room and he found him kneeling by a bag filled with what looked to be explosive devices. "Ronan!"

Ronan turned and grinned. He turned one of the devices over in his hand and flipped a switch. The device disappeared. He held his hand up and said, "Careful, Commander. If I drop this, you and I have both lived our last day."

"It's over, Ronan. Leave this ship while you'll still alive. We can disable your technology now. Security wouldn't have been able to come in without knowing how."

Ronan circled and Chakotay kept up with him. "You can't phase. We can."

"Phase? You're altering space? Do you have idea how unstable that can be? The danger you're playing with?"

Ronan bit his lip. "For you, maybe. For us and the Vizians, it is an art. A whole society desperate to disappear and protect themselves. It is our main goal in life and we're good at it. Let me show you." He stomped his boot against the floor and vanished.

Chakotay looked at where he had been and tried to discern where he would go next. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I can move in or out of the room, Commander. Undetected. Up to whatever mischief I want to be."

Chakotay moved in the direction of the voice.

"That's it. Come closer. I have another surprise for you."

Chakotay stopped and stood still. The voice was now coming from behind him.

"Not trusting anymore, Commander? No matter. I'll just come to you. Or rather this will."

Chakotay moved away from the last echo of Ronan's voice and then cried out as a knife sliced into his gut. He doubled over in pain held up by the stove as he listened to the sound of Ronan's laughter.

"Commander!" Ayala rushed in and Chakotay had just enough breath to call out and warn him.

"Ayala, he's cloaked."

Ayala watched blood pour out as Chakotay slip to the ground. He pulled out his phaser and shot around the room. He connected with Ronan and the terrorist appeared once again.

Ronan scowled and placed his explosive on the counter. He grabbed his rifle and fired a shot at Ayala clipping him on the shoulder. Ayala dropped and Ronan stomped once again to disguise himself and ran from the kitchen.

As he ran into the banquet hall, he collided with a security person who looked to see what had hit him. Ronan glanced around and saw that Voyager's crew once again had taken control. His men were on the floor, dead or in custody. He saw the Captain being helped up by the angry woman who had given Kelvin such a hard time. He smiled and walked toward her through the sea of people undetected.

As he approached, he heard a call for help from the kitchen and a warning. He saw the security personnel start to adjust their phasers as someone called the bridge for a scan. He stood in front of Janeway and whispered, "Time's up, Captain."

He watched her face as she heard his words. Instead of the fear he expected to see, he saw anger. She pushed out in front of her and connected with his body, calling her security team to her. "He's here! Fire!"

Confirmation from the bridge as to where Ronan was located came seconds later and security opened fire on the indicated position. Ronan's smiling face came into view as he stared at her. "Goodbye, Captain. Or is it Kathryn?"

Janeway smiled. "I'm back in command of this ship, Ronan so you can call me Captain." Phaser fire hit and stunned him and he dropped to the ground. As she watched him fall, she remembered Seven and Harry's empty faces in the cooler. She fought her emotions and composed herself enough to order the security members to disarm Ronan and turn him over immediately to the Vizian fleet along with the others, dead or alive. "Get them off my ship, now!"

"_Tuvok to Janeway."_

Janeway smiled and realized he had restored power to their comm system. "It's good to hear your voice, Mr. Tuvok. How's your head?"

"_It's fine but I understand you now require medical attention. I shall remain in command while the Doctor attends to you."_

"Thank you, Mr. Tuvok. Make it your priority to get these criminals off my ship."

"_That duty is being attended to as we speak."_

Janeway watched as a group of crew members carried Chakotay out of the kitchen. He was limp and unconscious and covered in blood. "Chakotay." She ran to his side along with Tom and Belanna. "What happened?"

Ayala walked on his own power out of the back still holding his wounded shoulder. "Ronan phased and attacked him. I got there too late to stop him. Coward!"

Tom assessed the wound and said, "We've got to get to him to sick bay. He needs the Doctor. Computer, beam Chakotay to sick bay, now!" Chakotay disappeared in a shimmer of light as Tom stood up and said, "Where's Harry?"

Janeway put her hand on his arm and said, "Tom, you don't have to recover them. Others can do it."

Tom pulled out of her grasp and said, "I want to do it." He took a breath. "I need to do it. You, Captain, also need to go to sick bay if you don't want a nasty scar. I'll find them." He walked into the kitchen.

Janeway followed him and called, "Tom, stop!"

Tom complied but did not turn around. She saw his shoulders move as he said, "I have to do this, Captain. Let me do this!"

Janeway walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Tom, but you don't have to do it alone. Come on." She led him to the cooler and stood in front of the door. "Tom, just to prepare you, they have not been treated respectfully."

Tom blinked and took another deep breath. "I understand, Captain." He pulled on the door and it opened revealing Seven and Harry inside. His mouth dropped as he saw his best friend and Seven hanging there. Anger and rage boiled within and he ran to Harry's body and grabbed it, careful not to touch his frozen skin. He slid Harry off the hook and carried him outside and placed him on the kitchen floor. He looked his body over and found a single shot to Harry's left hip. Janeway knelt down beside him as Tom fingered the wound. "I don't understand," he said. "This wouldn't have killed him."

She looked at him as Tom's eyes widened. "Harry wasn't dead when they put him in there. He, he…" Tom slapped his communicator. "Paris to the Doctor. Doctor, respond!"

"_I'm a little busy here Mr. Paris. In fact, I could use your help now that you are not otherwise detained and uninjured."_

"Doctor, how long can the human body survive the cold?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"I need an answer, Doctor," Tom demanded.

"_The human body would not survive beyond several hours. Why?"_

Tom looked at Janeway. "How long have we been here?"

"About that long. Maybe a little less," she said. "Get Seven. Doctor, prepare to receive Harry and Seven . Both are suffering from extreme hypothermia and rifle wounds." Tom carried Seven out and laid her next to Harry. "Computer, transport Seven of Nine and Harry Kim directly to sick bay, now!"

A few hours later, Janeway looked over from where she sat on her bio bed to the other three beds. Chakotay lay sleeping still sedated from surgery to repair his stomach wound. Next to him, Harry and Seven were also sedated as Kes and the Doctor evaluated their vital signs.

"How are they, Doctor?" Janeway said.

"Their body temperature is coming up nicely. I've repaired their injuries. If they continue to respond to the warming therapy, they should regain consciousness in a few hours. I'll have to evaluate for any neurological damage at that time but I am guardedly optimistic they will both make a full recovery."

Janeway smiled in spite of her bandaged cheek. "That's great news." She put her head down and blinked back some tears.

The Doctor noticed and walked over to her. "This whole situation has been rather ragged on the crew's emotions especially those who were directly involved like yourself. I would prescribe a week's rest at least for all of you to recover and process what's happened."

"As soon as we clear Vizian space, we'll put down at the first M class planet Tom Paris can find."

"An excellent idea, Captain." The Doctor moved away and Janeway hopped down. Tuvok entered and walked over to her. "All Spada members have been returned to the Vizian authorities."

"Good. Their explosives?"

"Mr. Ayala assures me they have all been located and disposed of."

Janeway nodded. "Mr. Ayala will receive a special commendation for this one. He's earned it."

Tuvok put his arms behind his back. "He actually offered to give that honor to me if I authorized his actions on the bridge."

Janeway smirked. "Why, Mr. Tuvok, are you angling for a bit of praise to be placed in your service record also? Would that be the Vulcan emotion of pride I'm hearing?"

"Perhaps the Doctor should assess your auditory ability. May I remind you, Captain, that there are no Vulcan emotions?"

"You may but Vulcan emotions do exist, Tuvok. They are just not expressed." She looked at him and laughed. "It's good to have you and this ship together again in one piece. And everyone, including the Vulcan members of this crew, are going to celebrate."

Tuvok frowned. "I would like to request that I do not participate in this human need for celebration at this time. My last experience with celebratory traditions was quite enough."

Janeway smiled and grabbed his elbow to lead him out of sick bay. "What do you think we should do? A formal dinner? A beach party? Oh, how about a luau? We've done that before. It was fun, laidback, relaxing. You could dress the part for us with a lei, a grass skirt. And we'll teach you how to dance the hula. It's all about culture, Tuvok. Speech through hand gestures. You'll love it."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you again to everyone who has stuck with this story. By request, here is the party with Tuvok's dance. Big thank you again to everyone who reviewed or sent me a note. It's hugely motivating to know you've read and enjoyed a story of mine and some of the notes are beyond lovely and special. Thank you!**

"Thank you, Neelix!"

The crew shouted and cheered as Neelix entered into the holodeck. The program had recreated a tropical island beach and everyone was dressed in bathing suits and grass skirts. Kes walked up to Neelix and placed a lei around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "No uninvited visitors this time."

Janeway and Chakotay walked up along with Tom and Belanna. They all greeted Neelix and Janeway said, "We've made an entire security sweep. No terrorists, no guns, and no explosives. I'm afraid you'll have to create your own excitement this time, Mr. Neelix."

Neelix clapped his hands. "I shall be very happy to. Everyone enjoy!" Cheers went up as the island music started and the crew paired off to dance and play party games. Before long, Neelix was heading the limbo contest and the misery of the past week was forgotten.

Seven entered in her standard uniform and looked around. Chakotay walked up to her and said, "Not in the party spirit, Seven?"

Seven eyed his tropical attire. "I do not see the purpose in wearing a costume."

"It's fun. You should try it some time."

Seven put her hands behind her back and said, "I am here. I have fulfilled my obligation."

Chakotay shook his head. "Not yet you haven't. You haven't wished the guest of honor well." He pointed at Neelix who was trying to get his stocky frame under the limbo stick. "It's also customary to join in the games. I think you'd do quite well at limbo."

Seven watched for a moment then glanced at him. She waved a hand and said, "After you, Commander."

Chakotay lost his smile. He took her by the arm and led her to the bar. "How about a drink first? I'll need one before I attempt that."

The two of them walked away as Tom and Belanna found Harry. Harry was sitting on the lap of a bikini clad woman enjoying a neck rub. Tom cleared his throat and said, "I don't recognize this female as a member of our crew."

Harry moaned and said, "She isn't. She's a hologram."

Belanna crossed her arms. "You invited a hologram to this party?"

"No," Harry said. "I created her when I got here."

"You know she can't leave here to go home with you like the Delaney sisters can?" Tom said.

Harry moaned again as the woman rubbed his skin. "If you can get one of them to come over here and help me rehabilitate, I'll play."

"You'll play?" Belanna said. "You've been spending too much time with Tom."

Tom gave an offended look and threw up his hands. "And that's a bad thing?" Belanna shook her head and walked away. "Computer, delete female hologram."

Harry's woman shimmered away and he jumped up. "What did you do that for?"

Tom grabbed Harry and pulled him towards the Delaney sisters. "Harry, you almost died. Women love a hero. Just follow my lead and you'll be thanking me in the morning."

Janeway watched her crew laughing and celebrating. She sighed deeply and relaxed with a big smile on her face. It had been too long since she had felt like this. They were a fine crew and they made her proud.

"It is good to see you looking so pleased, Captain."

Tuvok walked up beside her in a Hawaiian shirt and casual pants. Janeway admired his dress and said, "Mr. Tuvok, it's good to see you here and in the spirit."

"Indeed."

Janeway took his arm and pointed him towards the island band. "We created that stage for you. Have you been practicing?"

Tuvok stiffened. "Practicing, Captain?"

"Your hula," she said. "A cultural exchange using only your hands to speak. Don't tell me you haven't brushed up."

"I did not think you were serious about that."

Janeway led him over to the music. "No worries. You can follow my lead."

Tuvok scanned the room to find someone to rescue him but quickly remembered no one outranked the Captain. He let her lead him onto the raised platform where the band was. She called everyone to attention. "I want to thank all of you for your efforts over this past week. Once again, in the face of adversity, we came through together. As one crew with a common goal: to take care of one another and to get ourselves home. I didn't think I could be any prouder of all of you before these events took place. But, once again, you've proven me wrong and exceeded the expectations any commanding officer could ever place on you."

She turned to Neelix and said, "You, Mr. Neelix, have been a wonderful addition to this crew. To our family. We could not have come this far without your contributions and your infectious enthusiasm. You keep our spirits up even in the worst of times. We've come through one of those worst times and now it's time to celebrate the other side of it."

She turned to Tuvok. "Well, we've had enough words. The hula is a dance appropriate to this program. It is a customary Earth dance from the islands which expresses feelings and words through movement and hand gestures. Mr. Tuvok, since you are a man of few words, I think it's only appropriate that you lead us in dancing it."

Ayala shouted his approval from the back of the room and the rest of the crew joined in yelling their encouragement. Tuvok's unease was palpable and Janeway leaned over to him. "Follow me. Hula music, please." She faced the crowd and said, "Join us!"

The hula music started and Janeway's hips started to sway to the music while her hands gestured. Tuvok remained still until she danced up to him and placed her hands on his hips and pushed them back and forth. "Captain, I do not think…"

"Don't think, Tuvok, dance."

Amidst the cat calls and yells, Janeway and a stiff Tuvok led the crew in the hula as Voyager sped through the stars back on its way towards home.


End file.
